


Platónico

by HerKhaoCles



Category: American Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive Chris, Robert is a good father, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerKhaoCles/pseuds/HerKhaoCles
Summary: «—¿Los rumores son ciertos?Chris alzó sus ojos claros hacia el hombre mayor y titubeó un momento antes de contestar. —Sí, estas serán las últimas dos películas para mí.»[Chrobert —Chris & Robert]





	

* * *

 

**_«Platón sostenía que el verdadero amor es el amor a la sabiduría, al conocimiento, por lo tanto el amor platónico no es elamor al ideal de una persona sino al amor de conocerla y saber de ella.»_ **

* * *

 

  
La puerta del camerino sonó con suavidad al cerrarse.

—¿Los rumores son ciertos?

Chris alzó sus ojos claros hacia el hombre mayor y titubeó un momento antes de contestar. —Sí, estas serán las últimas dos películas para mí.

Robert se acercó, luciendo indescifrable. Se quitó los lentes oscuros y entonces tomó asiento junto a Evans. —¿Por qué?

—Es mi tiempo de hacerlo, quisiera dedicarme a otros proyectos. No quiero ser encasillado por el resto de mi vida y... —Divagó, ahora con la mirada lejos del otro

—¿Y qué? ¿Cuál es el problema? Los niños te recordarán por siempre como su héroe, tienes lo que medio Holywood desea.

—¿Y de que me sirve? —Chris frunció sus labios y se volteó para espetar directamente hacia Robert. —¿De qué me sirve si no te tengo, eh?

—Ya hablamos de esto...

—Es cierto, entonces no insistas es saber mis motivos.

—Aún somos amigos, Chris.

—¿Te has detenido a preguntarte si tu amistad me está dañando? —Los cristales transparentes de Chris hicieron temblar a Robert.

—Te necesito, sabes... Eres alguien irreemplazable para mí. —Confesó, obligándose a mantenerse firme ante el hombre más joven.

—Tienes a tu familia, tus hijos, amigos que no ponen en peligro tu matrimonio.

—Tú no pones en peligro mi matrimonio.

Chris soltó una risa sarcástica. —Por supuesto, no alcanzo para eso, ni para tentarte.

—Estás actuando como un niño pequeño. —La mano de Robert fue a parar al brazo de Chris, allí lo apretó con suavidad.—Mereces una linda chica que te dé paz y una familia agradable.

—No quiero eso, es lo que se espera, y lo que a mí no me interesa. —Tensó la mandíbula y se levantó, llevándose a Robert consigo desde la mano que estaba sobre su brazo. —Te quiero a ti...

—Chris, de verdad, no... —Robert murmuró con firmeza, arrugado el entrecejo.

—¿Puedo besarte? —Pidió de pronto y Robert lució ofendido.

—¿En serio? No le seré infiel a Susan, eso está claro y...

—No si no es un beso real. —Lo interrumpió.

—Suéltame, Chris.

—Por favor... —Cogió al hombre de cabellos castaños desde las mejillas. Robert se vio obligado a ponerse en puntas.

—¿Qué pretendes? ¿Te quedaras tranquilo así?

—No será en los labios.

Robert asintió. —Bien, confiaré en ti. —Cerró los ojos y aguantó la respiración en cuanto el aliento de Evans rozó su mejilla y luego los labios tibios bajaron hasta su barbilla y más al sur. Estaba siendo acariciado con adoración. Todo a su paso, la piel en su garganta se erizó.

—Chris, eso no es un... _M-Mnh..._ —Una suave succión llegó a su manzana de adán y se desvío hacia su cuello. —...beso b-basta... —Robert empujó lejos a Chris y se apartó hacía atrás, agitado.

—Estás temblando. —Chris se relamió los labios.

—Porque esto está mal, joder contigo. —Exclamó Robert, dirigiéndose hacía la puerta y azotandola, sin siquiera voltearse un instante.

Chris sabía que había roto su palabra, otra vez.

 

 


End file.
